Is It Wrong?
by trytocreate
Summary: Apakah salah jika ia mencintai seseorang? Yang selalu hidup bersama dengannya sejak pertama kali ia bernapas? Perasaan ini benar-benar mengganggunya. Ia benar-benar tidak tau apakah perasaan ini sebatas rasa sayang atau memasuki tahap cinta. Summary too sucks serius /HAEHYUK/ 1S/ Request: sullhaehyuk & Astri407


Title: Is It Wrong?  
Author: CLA  
Rated: T  
Length: 1S/ 4.131 w  
Genre: Romance, Brothership, Fluff  
Pair: Donghae & Eunhyuk from Super Junior  
Disclaimer: I own the story. God own the casts. I just borrow their name.  
Warning: OOC, BL, Incest, EYD, Typo, etc  
Idea: **sullhaehyuk**

.

"_Eommaaaaaaaa_! _Hyungie_ jahat!"

Seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun berhamburan ke dalam pelukan ibunya, menangis. _Hyung_ satu-satunya yang ia miliki menjahilinya lagi. Kali ini boneka kesayangan Hyukjae, bocah itu, direbutnya dan tidak dikembalikan.

Sementara sang adik menangis, sang kakak malah menatapnya tak tentu. Dirinya yang terpaut 3 tahun dari sang adik sudah jauh lebih mengerti tentang seberapa menyebalkannya seseorang. Dan yang dimaksud disini adalah, ia sebal mendengar tangisan Hyukjae yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan itu. Namun disisi lain, sang kakak menatapnya tak tega. Kasihan juga melihat adiknya menangis, namun bukankah mengerjainya sangat menyenangkan?

"Donghae-_ah_..."

Sang ibu memanggil Donghae, sang kakak, dan menatapnya dalam. Seolah sudah mengerti dan terbiasa, Donghae menyahutinya.

"Apalagi _eomma_? Aku hanya sedikit bercanda dengannya! Hyukkie saja yang terlalu cengeng!"

"Tapi Hae, dia masih 7 tahun. Dia masih tidak mengerti dunia seluas kau mengertinya Hae."

Donghae memutar matanya malas.

"Iya, iya, _eomma_. Aku mengalah." Donghae berjalan mendekati Hyukjae yang sibuk menangis dipelukan sang ibu, menyodorkan boneka itu dengan agak kesal.

"Ini! Ambil!" ucapnya agak ketus. Sang ibu menatap Donghae tajam karena menurutnya tidak sopan, namun Donghae tak melihatnya. Atau... pura-pura tak melihat? Entah.

Hyukjae menoleh kesamping saat merasakan bulu halus di pipinya dan melihat boneka itu sudah menempel di pipinya. Tangannya yang mungil menggapai boneka itu dan memeluknya erat. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menatap Donghae dengan begitu bahagianya.

"_Gomawo hyung_!" Itulah yang diucapkannya. Sesaat Donghae terpana melihat mimik wajah Hyukjae yang entah kenapa membuatnya tersadar kalau Hyukjae ternyata cukup manis. Ia berbalik badan dan berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya tanpa mengucap sepatah kata.

"Hyukkie sayang sama _hyung_!"

Donghae terhenti sebentar saat memegang gagang pintu kamarnya, lalu memasuki kamarnya. Ia rasa untuk sekarang ia tak sanggup untuk membalik tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan secerah apa wajah Hyukjae saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dan kini, ia dapat merasakan wajahnya yang memerah, dan keanehan-keanehan lain yang terjadi di tubuhnya. Ia menatap cermin yang terpampang di samping lemarinya.

"Sial. Perasaan apa ini?"

~Is It Wrong?~

BRAK

"_Hyunggg_! Banguuuunnn!"

Tak ada yang ditemukan Hyukjae selain sebuah gundukan di balik selimut yang tengah menggeliat menikmati alam mimpi. Hyukjae menatap jam tangannya dan kembali menatap gundukan itu. Taukah si kakak jam berapa sekarang? Taukah dia berapa kali Hyukjae nyaris telat dan kehilangan separuh semangatnya di sekolah karenanya? Taukah dia, 10 menit lagi dirinya tidak mandi ibunya lah yang akan memukul-mukul panci tepat di sebelah telinganya? Oh, yang terakhir dia pasti tidak tau.

"_Hyung_ banguuuunnnn!"

"Eungh~"

Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Bisa ia dengar jelas suara ibu dan ayahnya yang saling berlomba menawarkan untuk membangunkan Donghae, namun karena Hyukjae adalah anak yang baik, ia meminta ibu dan ayahnya untuk bersabar 10 menit lagi.

Hyukjae menutup pintu kamar Donghae dan membuka gorden kamarnya, membiarkan sinar mentari masuk dan berharap sang kakak sadar waktu. Namun seperti biasa, tidak akan ada gunanya.

"Hah... apakah benar-benar harus pakai cara biasa?"

Hyukjae menghela nafas lalu menarik gundukan selimut sang kakak. Ia menyeret kaki Donghae, namun Donghae menendangnya dan kembali merangkak keatas kasur. Hyukjae sendiri nyaris saja terjatuh kalau saja ia tidak berpegangan pada pinggiran kasur Donghae.

"_YA_! Kebo! Jangan tidur lagi!" jeritnya. Berbagai cara Hyukjae lakukan untuk membangunkan Donghae, dari menimpuknya dengan bantal, melemparnya dengan seragam, sampai melompat-lompat diatas tubuhnya yang terlungkup pun tak luput di coba. Namun Donghae malah merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang.

"Aish... 3 menit lagi."

Hyukjae menghela nafas. Ia menusuk-nusuk pipi Donghae dan naik keatas perutnya, berharap sang kakak terbangun karena sesak nafas.

"_Hyung_, serius. Tinggal 3 menit lagi atau _eomma_ dan _appa _yang akan membangunkanmu." ucapnya pasrah. Dan sepertinya Donghae sedikit meresponnya. Hyukjae tersenyum melihatnya. Sepertinya ini tanda-tanda kalau Donghae akan bangun.

"_Hyungie_~ "

"Erngh~"

"_Hyungie_~"

"Ngh~"

"Aku sudah baca surat cintamu dari Jessica loh~"

"_MWO_?!"

Kalimat terakhir Hyukjae sukses membangunkan Donghae. Harusnya Hyukjae bisa tersenyum atas perjuangannya, namun sepertinya ia tidak sanggup karena refleks Donghae yang cukup mencengangkan. Oke, posisi mereka terbalik. Donghae memegang kedua tangan Hyukjae erat, membuat Hyukjae tidak bisa lari kemana-mana.

"_H-hyung_, Hyukkie bukan pencuri. Sadar."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dan mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Sepertinya ia baru tersadar dari mimpi.

"_H-hyung_, satu menit lagi tidak mandi _appa_ dan _eomma_ akan-"

"_MWO_?!"

Belum Hyukjae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Donghae sudah kalang kabut mencari handuk dan seragamnya, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih syok mendengar jeritan Donghae barusan. Belum sempat Hyukjae terduduk, tiba-tiba ia mendapat kecupan sekilas di bibir, membuatnya membelalakkan mata dihiasi dengan kulit wajahnya yang memerah.

"Pagi~" ucapnya, lalu berlari memasuki kamar mandi sebelum Hyukjae melemparnya dengan bantal guling.

Kebiasaan aneh dari seorang Lee Donghae.

.

.

Hyukjae berjalan gontai kearah kelasnya, XI IPS 2. Terima kasih kepada Donghae, tenaganya terasa melayang setengah sekarang.

"Pagi~"

Hyukjae menduduki kursinya dan mendapati Yesung dengan Hankyung, sahabat Hyukjae, membalikkan tubuh mereka untuk menghadap Hyukjae.

"Pagi Hyukkie~ panggil aku opp-"

"Kepala atau kaki?" sela Hankyung.

"E-eum... Sepertinya aku belum selesai mengerjakan tugas matematika."

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya malas sementara Hankyung menggeleng-geleng. Biasanya Yesung akan terlihat sinting saat-saat dia berbahagia.

"Dia kira aku _yeoja_." protes Hyukjae.

"_Molla_. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak isi otaknya saat dia senang."

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Ryeowook."

"Tentu saja!"

Hyukjae dan Hankyung menatap aneh Yesung yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan begitu bersemangat saat mendengar nama Ryeowook. Yesung yang tersadar menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sungie, serius."

Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sambil menyengir ia kembali duduk.

"Kau tau? Kukira leluconku dibutuhkan untuk menyegarkan auramu."

"Lelucon katamu? Bahkan seekor katak pun tak akan tertawa melihatnya."

"Tak perlu mengeluarkan kalimat sedalam itu nona Hyukjae. Dan terima kasih pujiannya."

"Hei! Aku _namja_! Catat itu!"

"Baiklah, aku mengalah. Kau _namja_. Dan kau memenangkan perdebatan ini. Selesai."

Hyukjae dan Yesung menatap tajam satu sama lain sementara Hankyung hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sungguh, ia lebih memilih untuk melihat kegilaan menjijikan Yesung tadi dibandingkan harus melihat mereka berdua berdebat lagi. Namun tampaknya perdebatan itu cukup membuktikan kalau Yesung sudah kembali normal begitu pula dengan Hyukjae yang semangatnya sepertinya telah pulih.

"Baiklah, aku tau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pagi ini."

"Bagaimana-"

"Kau menyapa kami terlebih dahulu Hyuk. Kau melakukan itu setiap ada sesuatu yang yah... begitulah."

Hyukjae mengangguk menanggapi analisa Hankyung. Sungguh, ia adalah teman yang sangat peka. Ah bukan. Dia lebih menjurus kearah 'sahabat detektif' yang terkesan seperti seorang fans memperhatikan idola favoritnya.

Pikiran Hyukjae kembali terhadap kejadian pagi tadi. Sejujurnya, ia sudah terbiasa diisengi Donghae seperti itu, namun untuk daerah bibirnya, itu yang pertama. Pertama setelah 12 tahun berlalu. Dan hal itu cukup membuatnya merasakan hal aneh.

"Hyuk, wajahmu memerah. Jangan bilang ada hubungannya dengan _hyung_mu."

Terkaan Yesung membuat Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Apakah hubungan kakak-adik mereka terkesan wajar? Padahal hanya sekedar ciuman kasih sayang kan?

"Oke, aku tau pasti ada hal yang aneh, tapi satu hal yang berhasil kuanalisa." Yesung menatap Hyukjae dalam sementara Hyukjae masih menunduk berpura-pura bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Menurut reaksi yang kau berikan beserta dengan kisah-kasihmu yang kau ceritakan kepada kami, aku memutuskan satu hal. Dan yah, ini sangatlah berat." Yesung menjeda kalimatnya, sementara Hankyung dan Hyukjae yang mendadak tertarik langsung menatapnya menuntut jawaban.

"_Incest_."

Hankyung dan Hyukjae tampak terkejut. Mereka saling melihat satu sama lain sebelum-

"_Incest_ itu apa?"

-pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut Hyukjae. Oke, itu bukanlah pertanyaan bodoh. Hyukjae sebenarnya merupakan anak polos yang manis, bahkan saking polosnya ia selalu melewatkan pelajaran penting seperti itu. Hanya saja Yesung dan Hankyung yang prihatin melihat Hyukjae dilirik _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ kegatalan memutuskan untuk melatih Hyukjae agar tidak menunjukkan sikap manisnya sembarangan, dan jadilah sekarang. Hyukjae yang terkesan sok dewasa dan heboh. Baiklah, anggap saja didikan Yesung dan Hankyung gagal.

"Untuk apa kau terkejut kalau tidak tau apa itu _incest_ bodoh!"

Hyukjae hanya menyengir.

"Kau tau, ada 2 kemungkinan kenapa selama ini kau merasa aneh terhadap _hyung_mu. Satu, mungkin kau terlalu malu dengannya. Dua, kau... menyukainya. Ani, mencintainya lebih dari seorang kakak."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Yesung menghela nafas. Sebagai seseorang yang paling berpengalaman dan memahami cinta diantara seluruh sahabatnya, dia tau. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan cinta ada kalanya sulit dimengerti dan tak bisa dijelaskan kecuali kalau orang itu mencari tau sendiri. Oke, Yesung berbohong. Dia hanya malas menjelaskannya kepada Hyukjae.

"Yah, aku sarankan sih sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan hyungmu, Hyuk. Aku serius. _Incest_ itu... ah! Pokoknya _incest_ itu tidak baik dan harus dihindari. Mengerti?"

"T-tapi aku tidak bisa!"

"Karena itu harus dicoba! Aku hanya memberitahumu, kalau hidup _incest_ itu berat."

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Biarpun _hyung_nya sangat jahil terhadapnya, tapi tak pernah sekalipun Hyukjae merasa benci kepadanya. Justru saat ia merasa terpisah dengan _hyung_nya, ia malah menangis-nangis karena tidak mau dipisahkan. Seperti contohnya saat Hyukjae merengek-rengek karena Donghae harus keluar kota untuk acara sekolahnya. Contoh lain? Kamar mereka tidak mau dipisah.

"Kenapa berat? Mungkin Hyukkie cuma manja, seperti kata _eomma_." sahut Hyukjae tak terima. Yesung menggeleng-geleng pasrah dan pergi meninggalkan kelas, membuat _namja_ manis itu kebingungan. Apa ucapannya salah?

"Aku setuju dengan Sungie. Tapi terserah padamu sendiri. Kau yang memutuskan seperti apa hidupmu nanti Hyuk." Hankyung mengelus kepala Hyukjae layaknya menyayang adik sendiri. Hyukjae yang awalnya hampir menangis karena ditinggal Yesung tiba-tiba, menjadi tenang.

"15 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Ayo kita cari Sungie. Dia tidak kesal denganmu kok. Mungkin dia hanya sedang memikirkan cara untuk membantumu." hibur Hankyung. Hyukjae mengangguk dan mengikuti kearah mana Hankyung menariknya. Satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk mencengkram ujung kemejanya karena perasaan takut dan bersalah.

Lihat, kelakuannya menarik perhatian _yeoja_ dan _namja_ bermata gatal itu lagi kan?

.

.

"Hyukkie~"

"Hyukkie~"

"_YA_! Hyukkie aku sedang memanggilmu!"

Hyukjae memojokkan dirinya di sudut kasur sambil memeluk erat batal kepala dengan mata berkaca-kaca sementara Donghae mengelus dadanya, sebisa mungkin untuk bersabar. Hyukjae yang menjauhi Donghae, tapi mengapa seakan Donghae yang bersalah?

Dan terlebih...

Sifat cengeng Hyukjae kumat. Yah, sejak kecil Hyukjae terlalu dimanjakan. Tak heran dibentak sedikit saja ia bisa menangis.

"H-Hyuk, _hyung_ tidak bermaksud-"

"_NO_! Jangan mendekat!" Hyukjae langsung melentar bantal yang dipeluknya dan nyaris mengenai wajah Donghae. Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Hyukjae semakin hari semakin menjauhinya, dan sekarang dia membuat Hyukjae marah. _Which means_ Hyukjae akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"_Wae_?! Daritadi _hyung_ memanggilmu tapi kau malah mengabaikannya! Salahmu sendiri! Kenapa salah _hyung_?!"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae geram. Tangannya sudah siap untuk melempar Donghae lagi dengan gunting.

"_Y-YA_! Jangan lempar! Kau tidak mau _hyung_mu mati karena gunting kan?"

"Bodo amat! Aku tidak peduli! Mati saja sana!"

"_Y-YA_! Jahat sekali kau! Baiklah_, hyung _salah! _Hyung_ yang salah! Puas? Sekarang turunkan guntingnya."

Hyukjae menggeleng.

"Turunkan!"

Kembali Hyukjae menggeleng.

"Adikku yang paling manis, turunkan guntingnya ya? Nanti _hyung_ terluka loh. Hyukkie kan baik. Ya? Ya?" bujuk Donghae, mendekati Hyukjae dengan senyum manisnya.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Donghae memasang wajah kesalnya lagi. Tanpa peringatan ia langsung menarik kaki Hyukjae dan menyeretnya, membuat Hyukjae kaget bukan main. Keuntungannya bagi Donghae, gunting itu terlepas dan jatuh di pinggir kasur. Disentil sedikit saja mungkin langsung terjatuh.

Hyukjae yang merasa senjatanya menghilang langsung beranjak merangkak untuk mengambil gunting itu sesegera mungkin. Saat tangannya hampir menyentuh gunting itu, Donghae menyeret kakinya lagi, membuat gunting itu terjatuh ke lantai. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Donghae menduduki punggung Hyukjae, membuat sang adik nyaris mati sesak nafas. Oh, lupakan.

"Wew. Aku tidak menyangka kau sendiri yang menjatuhkan gunting itu." ledek Donghae, "Aku tidak menyentuhnya loh."

"_YA_! _Hyung_! Sadar sendiri badanmu berat! Nanti Hyukkie mati sesak nafas nih!"

"Oh ya? Kasian... Mati saja sana!"

"_HYUNGG!_!"

"_Wae_?! Aku kan hanya membalikkan kata-katamu saja!" ucap Donghae santai. Hyukjae hanya bisa merengek-rengek dan menggeliat, mencoba melepaskan diri. Menurutnya, keselamatan jauh lebih penting dibandingkan marah-marah. Ah. Semua orang juga pasti berpikir seperti itu.

"Katakan kenapa kau menjauhiku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Katakan!"

"Tidak!"

"Atau _hyung _hukum nih!"

"Hukum saja! Yang penting lepasin Hyukkie~!"

"Baiklah, karena kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan dan panggilan _hyung_, menantang _hyung_, lebih memilih dihukum, jahat dengan _hyung_, dan bermain senjata tajam, hukumannya akan sangat berat!" putus Donghae. Ia menyeringai menatap Hyukjae yang seperti cacing kepanasan dibawahnya. Hukuman yang terbaik adalah...

"Huwaaa! _Hyung_! J-jangan! Hyu- hahahaha! Lepas! Hyahahahaha! Jangan kelitik- ihihihi~ Nanti Hyukkie bisa... pfft... bisa mati sesak!"

"Hahaha! Rasakan kau! Berani menantang _hyung_!"

Dasar bocah.

.

.

BRUK

Hari masih pagi dan kelas masih belum terisi setengahnya, namun Hyukjae sudah seperti orang mau mati, terduduk dengan kepala yang terantuk di meja. Yesung dan Hankyung saling bertatapan dan mengendikkan bahu mereka.

"Perutku keram..." lirih Hyukjae, "Punggungku mati rasa..."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hankyung, namun Hyukjae menjawabnya dengan kalimat lain.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menghindari _hyung_, dan tidak akan bisa. Aku kapok~"

Hankyung menyikut Yesung, mengerti apa yang diomongkan Hyukjae. Pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan saran Yesung 4 hari lalu. Yesung menghela nafas. Bagaimana pun juga bisa jadi ini semua dikarenakan usul terwarasnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kemarin dan sebelum-sebelumnya kau bilang lumayan mudah."

"Tapi _hyungie_ menginterogasiku kemarin~" Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yesung dan mulai merajuk.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan itu? Kalau memang _hyung_mu tau kau menghindarinya kenapa?" tanya Yesung lagi, dan Hyukjae kembali menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja. Hankyung meringis mendengar suara jedukan yang begitu keras. Dia berani bertaruh, kening Hyukjae sudah memerah dan sekali jedukan lagi pasti membiru.

"Aku dihukum. Dikelitiki. Perutku keram dan punggungku mati rasa sekarang."

Yesung dan Hankyung kembali bertatapan dan memberi isyarat-isyarat aneh. Melihat keadaan Hyukjae yang bagaikan mayat sekarang, Yesung kehabisan usul. Sebenarnya sih banyak yang bisa ia usulkan agar Hyukjae tidak menyukai Donghae lebih dalam, tapi pasti akan menyakitkan. Dan Yesung tidak suka Hyukjae merasa tersiksa. Sepertinya bungkam dan pura-pura tidak tau, serta memasrahkan segalanya adalah jalan terbaik.

"Eum... Aku menyerah. Aku tidak punya usul lagi. Jadi sekarang semuanya bergantung kepadamu. Jalani saja hidupmu." seru Yesung -sok- bijak. Hankyung mengkerutkan keningnya dan menatap Yesung aneh. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar kalimat ajaib keluar dari mulut Yesung.

"Tapi katamu _incest_ itu berat?" Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap Yesung dan Hankyung bergantian dengan memelas. Hankyung segera menimpuk wajah manis Hyukjae dengan buku.

"Sembunyikan sifat manismu itu Hyuk. Yah, memang berat sih, apalagi gender kalian... lupakan. Tapi kami akan sebisa mungkin mendukung setiap keputusanmu." jawab Hankyung tak kalah bijak. Hyukjae menatap Yesung dan Hankyung ragu. Masalahnya, jangankan seberapa berat kehidupan _incest_. Dia saja tidak terlalu tau _incest_ itu apa.

"_Jinjja_? Wuah... _gomawoyo_!"

"Syarat, traktir pizza."

T_T

.

.

.

Hyukjae tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya. Omongan Hankyung dan Yesung selalu sanggup membuatnya resah dan kepikiran. Apakah ia perlu mempertahankan dan mengikuti saran mereka? Ataukah ia harus memasrahkannya saja pada nasib? Apakah ia benar-benar menyu- _ani_, mencintai _hyung_ kandungnya sendiri? Atau sebenarnya semua itu hanya sebatas rasa sayang adik pemalu terhadap seorang kakak?

Hyukjae menghela nafas. Katakan dirinya bodoh, bukan polos. Bahkan dia selalu merasa dirinya bodoh. Hanya saja orang-orang aneh diluar sana menganggapnya polos. Padahal Hyukjae sering kali diceritakan oleh teman-temannya di sekolah lain -Sungmin, Henry dan Zhoumi contohnya- tentang hal-hal yang masih tabu untuk anak dibawah umur. Yah, meskipun pada akhirnya Hyukjae hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sok mengerti saja sih.

"...kie"

"...kie"

"LEE HYUKJAE!"

"HUWAAAAA!"

Entah karena tersadar dari lamunannya atau karena melihat wajah Donghae dari dekat -jujur, itu seram- Hyukjae mundur selangkah ke belakang dan hampir menabrak orang atau bahkan terjungkal ke aspal yang dingin nan kotor. Ya, hampir. Kalau saja Donghae tidak menariknya hingga terjatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Aneh! Lain kali hati-hati!"

Hyukjae tak beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Kepalanya masih menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang masih bertumpu pada dada Donghae.

Bukan! Bukannya dia tidak sadar apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi dia tidak sanggup untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Sekalipun Donghae menyuruhnya menatapnya, ia tak akan sanggup melakukannya sendiri.

Tentu saja. Mencegah Donghae untuk melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hei! _What's your problem_?! Tak bisakah kau mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku atau sekedar menat-"

Donghae yang mengoceh sambil mengangkat wajah Hyukjae tercengang. Apalagi dengan Hyukjae yang tak lebih tinggi daripada alismatanya, membuatnya semakin tercengang.

_OH MY GOD! WHAT A CUTE SIGHT_!

"_YA_! Apa yang kau perhatikan?!" Hyukjae yang salah tingkah mendorong Donghae menjauh danberjalan cepat di depannya, pura-pura mencari tempat makan.

Ah. Iya. Donghae lupa kalau orangtuanya menyuruh mereka mencari makan sendiri sementara kedua orang itu sibuk dengan kencan mereka yang akan berlangsung hingga 2 minggu kedepan. Dan Donghae tidak berharap akan kehadiran _dongsaeng_ baru untuknya. Satu saja cukup merepotkan.

Ah, Paris... Betapa inginnya dia ikut kesana.

Lupakan apa yang dibayangkan Donghae. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya saat Hyukjae sedang berdiri di suatu toko dan ditatap oleh kerumunan serigala lapar.

Donghae menepuk keningnya. Bagaimana bisa Hyukjae masih menatap menu makanan tanpa menyadari apapun? Betapa sulitnya memiliki adik manis nan bod- polos seperti dirinya.

Donghae memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang, membuat si adik kaget dan langsung menoleh kebelakang. Suatu kesalahan bodoh karena itu membuat wajahnya kembali memerah. Dan pada akhirnya Hyukjae kembali menyibukkan matanya untuk melihat menu makanan. Sedang menetralisir wajah memerahnya ternyata.

"L-lepas _hyung_."

"Tidak mau."

"_Wae_?"

"Kalau kulepas nanti banyak serigala lapar yang menerkammu."

"H-huh? A-adakah? Di tengah kota seperti ini?"

"Ya. Kalau kau tidak berhati-hati. Mereka akan muncul dan menerkammu. Karena itu aku menjagamu agar tidak diterkam serigala lapar itu."

"L-lalu kau b-bagaimana _hyung_?"

"Mereka tidak berani menyentuhku. Aku lebih kuat dari mereka."

Setidaknya begitulah percakapan penuh kegugupan Hyukjae terhadap Donghae. Anak manis itu begitu mudahnya percaya terhadap bualan gila sang kakak. Kepolosan Hyukjae... menyamai standar anak berusia 5 tahun. Dan Donghae bahkan lebih merasa adiknya bodoh dibandingkan polos.

"Kita cari restoran lain. Aku tidak suka makanan disini." bisik Donghae, membuat beberapa 'serigala jantan dan betina' yang sedang duduk _outdoor_ di belakangnya mendecih kesal. Donghae menoleh ke belakang, menyeringai dan memeletkan lidahnya, membuat mereka semakin kesal.

Masih merangkul pinggang Hyukjae, dia menarik si adik manis yang tentu saja menurut tanpa perlawanan -karena malu-.

"_YA_! Katanya kau tidak suka makanan tadi? Ini kan mirip-mirip!" Hyukjae memprotes saat menyadari Donghae menariknya ke sebuah restoran yang jenis makanannya tak beda jauh dengan apa yang sempat ia hampiri tadi. Donghae tidak menjawab protesannya dan duduk di kursi yang menurutnya strategis.

"_Hyung_-"

"Kalau aku tidak suka kau diperhatikan mereka bagaimana?"

Hyukjae terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Oke, sebenarnya dia lumayan mengerti maksudnya. Tapi ia hanya ragu.

"Ma-maksud _hyung_ apa?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyodorkan Hyukjae menu makanan.

"Nah, pesan makananmu! Jangan membuat pelayan menunggu terlalu lama!"

"Tapi-"

"Ssshhhtt! Pesan! Atau _hyung_ tinggal sendirian?"

Hyukjae langsung membalik-balik halaman menu, membuat Donghae tersenyum puas. Dalam hati Hyukjae, ia masih tidak puas akan maksud pernyataan Donghae. Sementara Donghae? Ia menatap cermin di sebelahnya dan menghela nafas, sekali-kali melirik Hyukjae.

_That was close_.

.

.

Entah sudah hari keberapa yang Hyukjae jalani dengan pikiran dan hatinya yang terus bergulat. Ditambah lagi dengan segala bentuk kalimat dan ceramah yang diberikan oleh Yesung dan Hankyung untuknya, ditambah lagi dengan ceramahan pacar Hankyung yang bernama Kim Heechul, membuat kepala Hyukjae semakin pusing.

_Is it love?_

Hyukjae menampar-nampar pipinya pelan. Tidak mungkin! Masa dia benar-benar mencintai Donghae?

Tapi...

Kalau ia mencintai Donghae, apakah Donghae juga merasakan hal yang sama? Bagaimana jika tidak? Dan bagaimana hubungan kekeluargaan mereka nantinya? Hyukjae bergidik membayangkannya. Pasti akan sangat _awkward_.

Hyukjae mungkin sudah berusaha menerima kehadiran si fakta. Si fakta menyebalkan yang terus berbisik kepadanya kalau ia memang benar mencintai Donghae bukan sebagai kakak. Tapi yang perlu ia pikirkan sekarang adalah kenyataannya! Kenyataan apakah Donghae juga memiliki rasa yang sama terhadapnya!

"Ah, _eomma appa _cepat pulang~" Hyukjae bergumam. Ditinggal berdua dengan Donghae selama 2 minggu bisa membuatnya gila. Setidaknya kehadiran orang tuanya dapat membuatnya membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Akan lebih baik jika perasaan itu dibuang dan semuanya pasti akan berlangsung dengan normalnya.

Dan sial. Masih 9 hari lagi sebelum orangtuanya pulang.

"Hyukjae-_ssi_."

Hyukjae tersadar kala ada yang berbisik dan menyikutnya. Ia menoleh ke teman sebangkunya, Tifanny. Hyukjae menatapnya bingung sementara Tifanny sibuk melirik-lirik guru matematika yang sedang berkacak pinggang di depan sana dengan tampang horor.

"Lee Hyukjae-_ssi_."

"A-ah! Ya _seonsaengnim_?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?"

"Ah, saya tidak melamunkan apa-apa _seonsaengnim_."

"Kerjakan soal di depan!"

Hyukjae menenggak ludahnya. Dia melirik Kyuhyun, si bocah jenius tapi cuek di belakangnya. Kyuhyun mengendikkan pundaknya tak mau tau.

Q_Q

.

.

"Hyukjae."

Hyukjae nyaris saja kehilangan jantungnya. Ia menoleh ketempat Donghae yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang.

"_H-hyung _tidak tidur?"

"Tidak hyung. _Hyung_ tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk di peluk."

Ah iya. Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak ia memaksa ingin mencoba tidur terpisah dan tidur di kamar orangtuanya. Yah, walaupun akhirnya Hyukjae tetap menyelinap untuk melihat wajah Donghae saat _hyung_nya tertidur.

"I-itu ada bantal."

"Temani _hyung_~" rengek Donghae. _Hyung_ yang satu ini benar-benar...

Hyukjae mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. Mereka berdua saling berdiam diri, terkadang melirik satu sama lain. Situasi yang sangat... _awkward_.

"Hyuk/ _hyung_"

"_Hyung_/ kau duluan"

"Baiklah _hyung_/ Hyukkie duluan"

Hyukjae dan Donghae saling bertatapan sengit. Hyukjae yang kesal menimpuk Donghae dengan bantal.

"_YA! Hyung_ jangan ikut-ikutan!"

"Hyukkie yang ikut-ikutan!"

"Ish!" Hyukjae mendesis kesal. Mereka berdua saling membelakangi dan bertanding emosi. Hyukjae yang tidak tahan langsung menurunkan sebelah kakinya. Untuk apa dia kesini kalau akhirnya bertengkar lagi?

Namun belum sempat Hyukjae berdiri, pergelangan tangannya ditarik ke belakang, membuatnya terbaring di kasur. Ia meronta melepaskan diri (rasanya Hyukjae hampir mati malu) namun Donghae malah memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Jangan"

Hyukjae bergidik mendengar bisikan itu. Ia menggosok telinganya yang merah dan itu membuat Donghae semakin menjadi. Ia meniup-niup telinga Hyukjae sampai akhirnya Hyukjae menyerah.

"_Hyung_ hentikan! Apa maumu?!"

Donghae malah tertawa pelan, membuat udara yang dihasilkan mulutnya menerpa telinga Hyukjae lagi. Hyukjae berharap ada yang bersedia membunuhnya sekarang.

"Berbalik." suruh Donghae. Hyukjae menurut namun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jangan pergi." lanjutnya, "Dan tatap mataku sekarang."

Hyukjae menggeleng. Menatap mata Donghae sama saja bunuh diri. Tatapan mata Donghae itu seperti medusa. Membuatmu membatu saat menatapnya.

"Atau-"

"Iya _hyung_! Berhenti mengancam!"

Hyukjae menatap mata Donghae, menunggu detik-detik dimana wajahnya akan meledak karena terlalu panas dan memerah. Donghae yang melihatnya takjub.

"_Neomu kyeopta_~"

Bukannya dihadiahi karena telah memuji Hyukjae, Donghae malah mendapati wajahnya ditimpuk boneka nemo dekilnya yang memiliki usia terpaut 2 tahun dari Hyukjae. Ingin saja Donghae memprotes, namun adiknya yang manis nan menyebalkan terlebih dahulu melontarkan pertanyaan.

"_Hyung_... apa yang _hyung_ maksud di restoran beberapa hari lalu?"

"Huh? Yang mana? Serigala-serigalaan itu?"

"A-ani. Yang lain. Kenapa kau tidak suka aku diperhatikan mereka? Bukankah diperhatikan orang itu keren?"

Hening.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae lama walaupun pikirannya lari kesana-kemari, sementara Donghae sibuk mencari beratus alasan terbaik untuk diungkap.

"Insting seorang kakak? Tatapan mereka mesum."

"M-mesum? Insting? B-bukan karena cemburukan?"

"Huh? Cemburu? Hahaha. Kau lucu Hyuk."

Hyukjae anggap itu sebagai jawaban kalau Donghae memang tidak memiliki 'rasa' terhadapnya.

"Y-ya. Aku memang lucu. Terima kasih atas pujiannya. A-aku mau tidur."

Hyukjae menutup matanya rapat. Berkali-kali ia menenggak kasar ludahnya yang rasanya sulit ditenggak. Ia bisa merasakan matanya yang mulai basah, namun ia tahan. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa tertohok.

"Hyuk?"

"Hyuk?"

"Jangan membohongiku Hyuk. Aku tau kau tidak tidur."

Donghae menusuk-nusuk pipi Hyukjae, mencoba membangunkan Hyukjae yang sedang berpura-pura tidur. Tidak ada respon, ia coba sentuh matanya.

Oh sepertinya Donghae tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Matanya panas. Pasti menahan tangis. Namun Hyukjae tak kunjung bangun.

Tangan Donghae mulai bergerak lagi. Kali ini menuju bibir Hyukjae. Namun segera ia urungkan niatnya, dan malah beralih memencet hidung Hyukjae, membuat adik manis- menyebalkannya sesak nafas dan akhirnya 'terbangun'.

"_YA_! Apa yang kau lakukan _hyung_?!"

"Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak memiliki cerita apa-apa."

"Tapi air matamu menunjukkannya Hyuk."

Hyukjae terkesiap saat merasakan ibu jari Donghae menghapus jejak-jejak air asin yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, mencegah aksi lebih lanjut yang akan dikeluarkan mata dan tenggorokannya.

"A-apa salah kalau aku mengharapkan _hyung_ cemburu?"

"Apa salah kalau _hyung _takut mendengar jawabanmu?"

Hyukjae mengkerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud _hyung_nya.

"Kenapa kau mengharapkanku cemburu?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Hyukjae membatu. Ia tau! Ia tau apa jawaban yang perlu ia berikan kepada Donghae! Tapi entah kenapa mulut bodohnya malah mengucapkan hal lain. Hal yang frontal, yang sukses membuatnya terkejut dan takut bagaimana jika Donghae akan menjauhinya setelah ini.

"Karena aku berharap _hyung_ memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

"Ah... apakah itu berarti..."

"N-nde! Aku mencintai _hyung_! Bukan sebagai seorang kakak! Namun sebagai 'Lee Donghae'!" Hyukjae refleks berkata. Hyukjae menutup mulutnya sendiri setelahnya. _'Mulut bodoh! Kenapa kau mengucapkan itu?!' _Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Hyukjae.

"Wow. Kau menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau apa yang kutakutkan itu justru kau menolakku Lee Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae terbelalak. Apa maksudnya? Bukankah itu berarti...

"_Yes. I love you the way you love me_."

Hyukjae menangis sejadi-jadinya, membuat Donghae bingung. Apa ia salah mengucap?

"Kenapa kau semakin menangis?"

"Kenapa kau malah mengucapkannya sesantai itu sementara aku... aku..."

Donghae memeluk Hyukjae erat, membuat kepala Hyukjae kini tersandar di dada Donghae, memungkinkan untuknya mendengar degup jantung Donghae.

"Ah, kau menangis karena bahagia berarti? Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu kencan lusa?"

"T-tapi... setiap hari kita 'kencan' hyung..."

"Ah ya. Aku lupa. Tapi sekarang kita memiliki peran baru kan? Peran sebagai kekasih."

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan _appa_ dan _eomma_? Dan dunia luar? K-kita sedarah dan Yesung bilang itu bisa menjadi masalah besar." Hyukjae menerangkan dan mencoba menekan jiwa cengengnya lagi.

"Aku akan melindungimu dan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja kalau begitu." ucap Donghae santai.

"Meskipun kita hanya bisa hidup berdua nanti, aku akan menghidupkan kita berdua dan menjamin kebahagian. Cinta tak mengenal apapun kan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu menyodorkan janji kelingkingnya, membuat sang kakak kebingungan.

"J-janji?"

Donghae menyambut kelingking Hyukjae dengan kelingkingnya dan tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku janji."

.

**END :p**

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Request **sullhaehyuk** (ide) sama **Astri407** (yang minta FF Haehyuk) ini wkwwkk. Maaf jadinya aneh. Hope u like it. #HOPE

Apa kabar HHS, yang suka baca SJ fic, ELF, atau pun fandom lain yang lewat? Masih ada disana? Belakangan ini FF SJ lagi langka ya, apalagi pairnya... *lirik atas*

Coba aja cek dari list author fav CLA, yang masih update siapa kkkkk~

Kemungkinan CLA nge-update '15' sama 'Run Away' final chap 3-5 hari lagi. KEMUNGKINAN ya, ga janji.

_Thanks for reading, See U~_


End file.
